


Bucky Gets A Visit

by LittleWolf82



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Wakanda, Wakanda Bucky is a happy Bucky, White Wolf - Freeform, peace love and empathy, protect Bucky for all costs, seriously Bucky is just chillin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolf82/pseuds/LittleWolf82
Summary: Just a lazy sunny afternoon in Wakanda





	Bucky Gets A Visit

**Author's Note:**

> The amazing sablier_bloque wrote a little story to it! <3  
> [Read it here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428370)


End file.
